


Both Barrels

by novemberhush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a very important question for Stiles..., Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek has a very important question to ask Stiles, but Stiles has a proposal of his own to make...





	Both Barrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts), [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> Hey! No, not a drabble this time! But thanks to siriusstuff for the prompt word ‘turf’ (from a list by AJenno) that inspired this little ficlet. Hope you enjoy it! :-)

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?? This is private property!” Derek attempted to glare, but Stiles didn’t miss the smirk he was actually trying to hide.

 

“Ha ha, yeah, very funny, Derek,” he deadpanned in return. “Now quit joking around and let me in the bed.” He made another grab for the comforter under which only his boyfriend was currently ensconced, determined to join him in the oh so inviting-looking haven of pillows and blankets and long, lean, werewolf limbs. It had been another long day, in another long week, and while Stiles appreciated this playful side of Derek that only he was usually privileged enough to witness, tonight he just wanted to curl up in those warm, familiar arms and go to sleep.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Derek said, pitching forward and draping himself over the entire bed in a way that had even tired as he was Stiles perking up a little. “This is Hale turf and anyone not bearing that name or ancestry requires an official, formal invitation to enter this territory.”

 

“That’s not what you said last night…” Stiles snarked, under his breath.

 

Manfully ignoring that comment (well, aside from throwing Stiles a Look with a capital ‘L’), Derek reached into the drawer of the nightstand.

 

“Derek, seriously, as much as the sight of you lying half naked across our bed excites me, if this is some new toy you wanna try, I’m really not in the mood tonigh…”

 

Stiles’ words died in his throat as he took in the little velvet box Derek was holding in his hand. One look at Derek’s face, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes wider than any time they faced the supernatural hordes this town seemed to attract on a weekly basis, confirmed his suspicion about what was actually happening right now.

 

“ _Derek…_ ” The name came out on little more than a breath. Reverent, sacred, like a prayer. Or the answer to one.

 

Derek finally sucked in a shuddering breath of his own and Stiles realised both of them had been holding their breath since Stiles had caught sight of the box. Climbing to his knees, Derek shuffled forward a little before carefully, slowly, opening the box. Inside it was a plain, simple band, but it took Stiles’ breath away once again nonetheless.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard that part of himself that had always used sarcasm to protect himself mutter something about how if they kept this up they’d both need to go looking for one of Scotty’s old inhalers. But the part of him that knew that he need never employ _any_ kind of defence mechanism around Derek told that other part to shut the hell up and enjoy this moment.

 

“So, ah… is this you officially, formally inviting me into Hale territory, then?” Stiles joked (weakly, he knew).

 

“I suppose you could put it like that,” Derek replied with a small, shy smile. “But I think I’d put it as me officially, formally asking you to marry me and become a Hale in your own right.” He swallowed before worrying his bottom lip with his teeth again. “So what do you say, Stiles? Will you marry me? Will you marry me and make me happier than I ever thought I could be?”

 

Clambering on to the bed Stiles pulled Derek towards him, lips zeroing in on Derek’s own poor, bitten bottom one, soothing it with gentle pecks that soon grew more passionate. When they came up for air again, he leant his forehead against Derek’s and choked out “Yes, Derek,  _God_ , _yes,_ I’ll marry you.”

 

“Thank God for that!” Derek exclaimed, dragging Stiles back in for another kiss, relief and joy and happiness rolling off him in waves you didn’t need to be a werewolf to detect.

 

“I just have two conditions…” Stiles murmured when they broke apart again, causing Derek to groan and drop his head to Stiles’ shoulder with a thud.

 

“Okay, let’s have it. What are they?” Derek asked with a dramatic, put-upon sigh that had Stiles grinning from ear to ear.

 

“One - you let me get in this bed with you immediately so we can celebrate our engagement properly.”

 

“Done!” Derek responded, pulling away just long enough to whip back the covers and tug Stiles down under them and into his arms. “And the second condition?”

 

Stiles hesitated for a second, eyes sliding away from Derek’s, afraid of ruining the moment, afraid of hurting Derek’s feelings, Derek’s _pride_.

 

“Hey. Hey. What is it?” Derek took gentle hold of Stiles’ chin, turning his face towards him, coaxing Stiles to establish eye contact again. “Whatever it is, it’s okay. You can always ask for whatever you need. You know that.”

 

Stiles _did_ know that. Derek, for all his seeming gruffness and grumpiness, had made sure Stiles knew that right from the first moment their relationship had turned romantic and that gave him the confidence to say what he wanted now.

 

“I want us to hyphenate. I’m an only son and I don’t want my family name to die out any more than you do yours. I’d be honoured to bear the name ‘Hale’, but that doesn’t mean I want to relinquish ‘Stilinski’. You can understand that, right? Plus it would mean a lot to my dad. But not just him. It would mean a lot to me too. It would mean a lot to bear your name as well as my own, and have you bear mine as well as yours, and for our kids to bear them both. And I know a name’s not just a name to you. It’s tradition and family and belonging and so much more. And I know I’m not a ‘wolf, and maybe you think it doesn’t mean as much to me, but it _does._ It means all those things to me too. And while I can’t wait to join my life to yours in that way and forge a life and a future with you, I don’t want to renounce all those things from my past either.”  

 

Too anxious to hear Derek’s response yet Stiles began rambling, aiming for light-hearted, but pretty sure Derek could hear the nerves just beneath the surface. “I mean, it wouldn’t be a shotgun wedding - well, not unless you’ve neglected to let me in on some _very_ important information about male/male, human/werewolf relations and the possibility of reproduction, mister -  but we could leave it with a double-barrelled surname. That’s what the Brits call it, you know. Double-barrelling. I kinda like that. Makes it sound like we’re taking on the world together. Just you and me, and all the generations of Hales and Stilinskis that have come before us, and those that will come after us, letting them have it with both barrels, right between the eyes.”

 

Running out of steam at last, Stiles screwed up his courage and fixed his hitherto wandering gaze on Derek again. “So, whaddya say? Think you could stand being called Mr. Stilinski-Hale? Or Hale-Stilinski. Whichever you prefer.”

 

This time it was Stiles’ turn to worry his bottom lip between his teeth. But the look of understanding that bloomed in Derek’s eyes and the slow, infinitely fond smile that made its way across his face right before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ mouth was all the reassurance he needed. That didn’t stop his heart skipping a beat, though, when Derek moved his lips to his ear and whispered “I think…” and here Stiles could feel him smile against the shell of his ear, “... I think I’d be able to stand being called either of those names just fine.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to come say hi, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
